Jealousy
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: Kalie my OC likes Marik, so she decides to get him the only way she thinks she can, and that's by making him jealous.


**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but Kalie is mine.**

**Kalie: Yeah, SO DON'T STEAL ME DAMN YOU!!!**

**Marik: I can't even steal you?**

**Kalie:*giggles*You can steal me anytime*Kisses***

**Marik: Yay*Kisses***

**Me:*sweat drops*Good lord, get a room!! On with the story**

**_______________________________________________________**

Kalie was walking to school with her brother and Bakura like she did everyday. Her other friends had caught up with them, and now all they were waiting on were Malik and Marik.

The group was at school when they saw Mariks motorcycle with Malik leaning against it while Marik was sitting on it.

"Hey guys." Marik said.

"Hey." The others replied.

"This your new bike?" Joey asked,

"Yep. I love it." Marik said.

"Personally, I'm surprised he can ride it." Malik laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Come on we better get to class." Marik said.

The group walked to their lockers, which happened to be right next to each other.

"Hey, did you guys hear about that new club in town for teenagers?" Kalie asked.

"No. What's it's called?" Yugi asked.

"Midnight Fantasy." Kalie said.

"We should all go." Duke said.

"Yeah. Since it's Friday we can go tonight." Bakura said.

"Sounds good to me.

After school everyone got ready to go clubbing. Kalie was just adding the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. She finished her mascara and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked...sexy. She was wearing black pants, a tight purple tank top that fit her curves perfectly, black flat boots, her long white hair was in waves down her back, and she had some lavender eye shadow on her eyes. She had also outlined her eyes in black. She looked very tempting.

She grabbed her leather jacket and went downstairs.

"Ready to go guys?" She asked her brothers.

Ryou and Bakura turned around when she spoke, and their jaws dropped all the way to the ground.

"Whoa." They both said.

"I take it I look okay?"

"Yep. Let's get going." Ryou said, his voice soft.

"Okay. Hang on I have to talk to Duke real quick." Kalie said as she went out the door and over to Duke, who was leaning against the tree with his phone. Her brothers headed for the Hummer.

"Duke, I need your help." Kalie said, once he hung up

"With what"

"I wanna make Marik jealous tonight, so, could you maybe, flirt with me a bit." Kalie asked, her eyes on the ground.

"Sure, no problem Kals." He said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

When they got in the hummer the others were already waiting inside. Marik let out a low growl when Duke sat next to Kalie and put his arm around her shoulder.

They took their seats at the club and everything was going great. Duke and Kalie decided to put their plan into motion so they headed for the dance floor. Duke put his arms around her waist, and she moved her hips in a very seductive way. A guy tapped Duke on the shoulder and asked if he could cut in. Duke gave him a look but nodded.

"I'm Matt."

"Kalie."

"You're a really great dancer."

"Thanks. So are you."

Matt and Kalie danced till the song ended. Kalie was about to go back to the table when Matt grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, let's go to my place and get to know each other."

"No, now let me go." Kalie growled.

"I don't think so, you either come quietly or you come with force, and I will make sure you come."

Kalie tried tugging away but his grip was to tight. He started dragging her through the crowd.

Marik happened to glance up right when Matt started pulling Kalie towards the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. He stood up and ran towards the dance floor.

The others didn't realize where he was going until they saw Kalie being dragged away. They just watched the scene unfold.

"Please, just let me go." Kalie yelled.

"I don't think so cutie."

Kalie closed her eyes and pulled with all her might. Suddenly his hand was off her arm and she was leaning against someone who had their arms around her.

She heard a loud groan and opened her eyes and saw Matt on the ground. When she looked up she noticed that she was leaning against Mariks chest with his arms protectively around her. He gently grabbed her arm and led her through the crowd towards the exit.

Once outside he tugged her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head against his chest and put her arms around his waist.

"Kalie, what the hell were you thinking dancing with a guy you just met?" He asked softly.

"I was trying to make you jealous." Kalie said against his chest.

Mariks eyes widened and he gently pushed her away and looked into her eyes." You like me?"

"Of course I do." Kalie smiled.

Marik returned the smile and laid his cheek on her head. She relaxed and leaned against his chest.

"Let's get out of here." Marik whispered.

"Okay." Kalie said.

Marik led her over to his motorcycle. He gave her an extra helmet and she put it on,he climbed on and Kalie got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his back. He took off and Kalie held on to him tighter.

They arrived at Kalie's place, but Kalie didn't let go of Marik.

"Kalie you can let go of me, we stopped." Marik laughed.

"I know. Maybe I don't want to let go." Kalie replied, still not letting go.

Marik lifted her hands off his waist and got off the bike. He put the kick stand on and put his arms around her waist and led her to her door.

"Kalie, I really like you." Marik said.

"I really like you to Marik."

Marik looked at her and then smiled." Good, then I can do this." He tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her off the ground, and kissed her.

Kalie wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and they deepened the kiss.

They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Marik loosened his grip on her waist and she slid down so she was back on the ground.

"I wanna show you something." Kalie said. She grabbed Mariks hand and took him to the backyard.

There was a blanket lying on the lower part of the roof, that had the perfect view of the night sky. Kalie and Marik climbed up onto the roof and sat on the blanket.

Marik lied on his back, and put his arms around Kalie while she rested her head on his chest.

"I come here when I need to think." Kalie said.

"It's got a great view."

"Yeah. Marik?"

"Hm?"

"Is it wrong for a fifteen year old girl to say she's falling in love?"

"No. Is it wrong for a sixteen year old boy to say he's in love with the most beautiful girl in the world?

Kalie looked up at Marik, and her eyes shined with hope. He leaned down and captured her lips. She eagerly kissed him back.

He tightened his grip and rolled Kalie so she was on top of him, so they deepened their kiss. When they realized they needed oxygen they pulled back.

Kalie put her head back on Mariks chest and listened to his heartbeat. Marik held her tightly to him. They watched the stars until they fell asleep.

**Me: Aww,wasn't that sweet?Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kalie:Now,just press the pretty green button  
**


End file.
